Espionage
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: She was a powerful mage, possessing a rare magic that no one else had. Her secret? She was also a spy. A spy for the Magic Council themselves. Her latest mission, infiltrate Sabertooth, the mysterious guild that is easily rising through the ranks. But what will happen when she meets the Twin Dragons? Will they cause her to stray her from her mission? -StingxOCxRogue-


_**Espionage**_

 **~A Fairy Tail Fanfiction~**

 _-Takes place during the 7 Year Gap in which Sabertooth rises and becomes a prominent guild.-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, any of its characters, etc. However, I do own my OC used in this story, Allison.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One – Debriefing**_

 _-Magic Council Headquarters-_

"Sabertooth, the guild that has mysteriously gained a new Headmaster and five elite Mages, causing them to soar in their status." Gran Doma stated as he glanced at the contents in the manila folder that he was holding. After reading the little information they had, he simply tossed the folder to the middle of the table, giving the other members of the council the chance to view it if they wished.

"They really haven't given us a reason to suspect them of any suspicious activity. Is it really necessary to have us infiltrate their guild?"

"Review the information Org. We have no information regarding their Mages whatsoever besides the fact that they are five elite ones. But just how _elite_ are they? I'd rather infiltrate them now to be safe than wait till it's too late. Besides, we will be using the best."

"You mean we are bringing in _her_?"

"Yes, yes we are. There's nobody else who could do the job any better."

* * *

The heels of combat boots stomped across the tiled floor of the Magic Council Headquarters, announcing the wearer's arrival; a mysterious, yet somewhat short female. Her dark brown hair was tied in a high, slick ponytail but with every step she took, the ponytail swayed. Her black trench coat flowed behind her, reaching the back of her knees. She was clad in a tight, burgundy shirt that hugged her petite, yet curvy frame perfectly along with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Nadal." She called out as she noticed the amphibious creature walking around. The employee jumped slightly from her stern voice and slowly turned around to see who had called his name. His eyes meet a pair of mirrored sunglasses and he instantly knew who had called him.

"Allison." He stated, a bit tense. "The Magic Council is in a meeting but I know they're expecting you. This way." Nadal spun on his heel, leading the way, and heading towards the meeting room that held the chairman as well as the other 9 seats. He was curious as to why the female mage was here, but decided not to ask. She was only brought in for serious missions. Missions that even required the Magic Council to get help from an outside source. So, that gave him somewhat of an answer. But he didn't dare ask her as she terrified him slightly.

"Wait here." Nadal ordered as he knocked on a pair of large double doors, peeking his head in. "She's-"

Instead of waiting however, Allison just entered, pushing the door open and walking past Nadal. Nadal's eyes widened as he tried to usher the Mage out of the room.

"Allison! They're in a meeting!" He pleaded.

"Nadal, it's okay. We've been waiting for her." Gran Doma assured as he dismissed the employee with a nod of his head and a wave of his hand.

Nadal just sighed as he nodded in return and bowed respectfully. He grabbed the handle to the door and exited, closing it behind him.

"Chairman." Allison greeted as she bowed respectfully once she caught sight of the elderly man who governed the Magic Council. Once she stood back up, the Mage took off her mirrored shades, revealing piercing, crimson eyes. She folded them and tucked them in the neck of her shirt before taking her seat alongside the council.

"Thank you for coming so soon Allison. We were afraid that you would be somewhere else conducting business." Gran Doma stated as he retrieved the manila folder, pushing it towards her.

"Duties for the Magic Council always come first." Allison raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of the folder. Usually, the chairman would just verbally debrief her of her mission. This folder thing was new. She hesitantly reached out for the folder before sitting back in her seat and opening the folder.

"I assume you've heard of Sabertooth correct?" Gran Doma asked as he interlaced his fingers in front of him, watching the female intently.

"That new mysterious guild that has literally popped out of nowhere and is quickly rising in the ranks?" Allison questioned as she glanced at the information in the folder. However, there wasn't much. Maybe a little more than a page which only contained Sabertooth's path history and the names of the new five elite Mages and Headmaster responsible for their current status. The female Mage blinked her red eyes. _That's it?_ She closed the folder, placing it back on the table.

"You know the council is very serious and careful about the guilds. Guilds go unapproved, unregistered, and unrecognized. And it even takes a while before one may be registered as a Dark Guild. Therefore, we are going to need you to infiltrate Sabertooth to make sure that nothing suspicious is going on in the shadows."

Allison huffed, a devious smirk crossing her lips. It had certainly been a while since the council gave her a mission like this. Recently, it had been exterminations of Dark Guilds or something of the sort. But this is what they first hired her for. _To be a spy._

"We know you are an elite Mage yourself Allison, possessing great control over a rare magic. A magic that only you have seemed to possess in Earthland." Org stated. "That will be more than good enough to enter Sabertooth. You should have no problem. However, rumor has it that their entrance policies are strict and may be extensive."

"Your reputation as a spy has been exceptional as well." Gran Doma added. "To the point that _we_ have even used you for your services. So there is no doubt that you won't be able to handle this mission."

Allison leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. Yes, she was a powerful mage. But, that was meant only to be a cover up. However recently, that occupation had garnered a big part of her life as she constantly took jobs. Some even personally requesting her herself. Her main occupation before all of this? A spy. Only a few in Earthland knew of this. Some being people she absolutely trusted or clients who would no doubt need her in the future. One of them being the Magic Council, her biggest yet continuous client.

She didn't mind being a mage, it was fun. But she had absolutely missed being a spy. That's what she loved. To infiltrate. To gather information without anyone finding out. To get in and get out.

 _Espionage._

That was the reason she had strengthened her powers in the first place. To help herself when it came to her spy duties. So, this mission was practically a no brainer. It was in her element.

"I accept."


End file.
